dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Perfect Survival Strategy! The 3rd Universe's Menacing Assassin!
is the one hundred and twentieth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on December 17, 2017. Its original American airdate was July 20, 2019. Summary The Omni-Kings review the current status of the tournament, seeing that many warriors have been eliminated and only three universes now remain. Though the tournament will soon be over, the Grand Minister assures them that the truly exciting part is still ahead, now that only the top warriors from each universe remain. Following the loss of Piccolo, there are now only six members left on Team Universe 7. Goku is certain that Jiren and co. over in Universe 11 will be their final opponents, but out in the bleachers Piccolo thinks they shouldn’t overlook Universe 3. Mosco declares that with so few warriors remaining, now is the perfect time for them to finally get serious. Following Mosco's orders, Paparoni assembles the other four remaining Universe 3 warriors, and together they go after Team Universe 7. While 17 and 18 struggles against Biarra, Vegeta finds that Bollarator can anticipate his movements thanks to Koitsukai's analysis. Whis can tell that their team won't have such an easy time defeating warriors who have managed to survive for this long. Continuing to analyze Team Universe 7 from afar, Koitsukai directs Panchia and Bollarator to defeat Goku and Vegeta with coordinated attacks. But, Gohan protects Goku and Vegeta from the Universe 3 warriors and is determined to take out these opponents on his own, so that Goku and Vegeta can conserve their stamina. Gohan manages well against Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator, anticipating their movements much as they did with Vegeta. Meanwhile, 17 and 18 use their infinite stamina to gradually wear down Biarra's defenses with an endless barrage of ''ki'' blasts. Biarra collapses after cracks form in his armor, and 18 knocks him out of bounds. With only four Universe 3 warriors left, Mosco commands them to begin "Plan X". At Paparoni's instructions, Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator merge into Koichiarator. Ea explains how Paparoni modified those three so that they could combine into the ultimate warrior. Observing events from afar, Top thinks that Universe 3 has been keeping a rather troublesome ace-in-the-hole, while Frieza looks forward to watching how things play out. Gohan's initial barrage of ki blasts has no effect on Kochiarator, who despite his large size proves to also be faster than before. As Gohan struggles to block one of Kochiarator's attacks, Goku and Vegeta suddenly rush in and knock Kochiarator away. Goku assures Gohan that thanks to him, he has recovered his stamina. Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan Blue and manage to push Kochiarator back, but with Paparoni's encouragement Kochiarator manages to counter their blasts in the end. Paparoni declares victory, but in fact Goku and Vegeta were merely buying time so that Gohan could charge up an attack of his own. Now that they’ve created an opening, Gohan nails Kochiarator with a Kamehameha that eventually breaks through the merged warrior's guard. It seems that Gohan has defeated Team Universe 3, and Beerus is so impressed that he finally calls Gohan by name. Though Kochiarator is nowhere in sight, Paparoni has managed to remain in the arena. As Gohan and co. go to drop him out of bounds, he vows to unleash Universe 3's true final tactic and Koichiarator suddenly appears behind him. There are 10 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Gohan, Goku and Vegeta battle the robots of Team Universe 3. *Panchia, Koitsukai, and Bollarator merge together to become Koichiarator. Battles *Goku vs. Panchia *Vegeta vs. Bollarator *Android 17 and Android 18 vs. Biarra *Gohan vs. Koitsukai *Goku and Vegeta vs. Panchia and Bollarator *Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) vs. Panchia and Bollarator *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Panchia, Koitsukai, and Bollarator *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Paparoni *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Koichiarator *Goku and Vegeta vs. Koichiarator *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Koichiarator and Paparoni Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Potential Unleashed *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - Kenichi Yamashita *'Storyboard' - Kiyosato Yamamoto *'Episode Director' - Hideki Hiroshima *'Animation Supervisor' - Masahiro Shimanuki & Chihiro Tanaka *'Assistant Animation Supervisor' - Tomoko Kusunoki & Kyosuke Matsui *'Key Animators' - Tomoko Kusunoki, Reika Hoshino, Yui Kinoshita, Chihiro Tanaka, Hiroaki Takagi, Kyosuke Matsui, Sakuya Abe, Sei Yamaoka, Mirai Kuma, Shun Sato, Koki Fujimoto, Nao Miyazawa, Akira Teramoto, Shunsuke Matsuo, Yuki Sakai, Takahiro Toyomasu, Futoshi Higashide, Masahiro Shimanuki, Kouhei Kajiwara, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Ken Otsuka, Setsuko Nobuzane, Yuuichi Nakasawa, Yong-ce Tu, Shuntaro Mura *'2nd Key Animators' - Toei Phils., Asahi Production Differences from the manga *Biarra is eliminated by Android 18 in the anime and by an unknown warrior in the manga. *In the anime, Panchia, Koitsukai, and Bollarator merge together to become Koichiarator before later merging with Paparoni to become Agnilaza. In the manga, they only merged together to become Agnilaza. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 120 (BDS) es:Episodio 120 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 120 pt-br:A tática de sobrevivência perfeita! O ameaçador assassino do 3º Universo! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super